


And He's The Soft Rain

by BirdyBanter



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: It's Starsky's turn to surprise Hutch. This is the sequel to 'It's Been A Long Drought.'
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	And He's The Soft Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the read! This story will make more sense if you read the first one. But it can stand alone.

He was not in the mood for it, it had been a long week and just a few days ago he had broken up with Tammy. He thought she could have been the one, they had the same tastes, healthy eating, fitness and even liked the same music. If he couldn’t make it with someone like that who could he make it work with? He thought about bailing but Starsky had said it was important. So Hutch took a deep breath and walked into The Pits. He wouldn’t do this for just anyone but then Starsky had always been more than just someone he knew even back when they first met. And now he was the person who Hutch cared most about. He was Hutch’s whole world.

Hutch walked to the back of The Pits as Starsky had directed him in the phone call they’d had earlier. As he got to the table Starsky stood up. He was smartly dressed in a green jacket and white shirt the effect only slightly ruined by his customary jeans and sneakers. Hutch felt underdressed in his denim shirt and black jeans.

‘Hey, glad you made it, take a seat.’

Hutch was mesmerized for a moment by the table, that had both a decorative flower arrangement and a candle in a fancy glass. It wasn’t the usual for The Pits and it looked Romantic.

‘You expecting Someone Starsk? Like maybe Emilia.’

‘No this if for you…I mean us.’ 

Hutch raised an eyebrow but sat down as requested.

‘So what’s all this about?’ Hutch asked after a few minutes his curiosity getting the better of him.

‘I just thought I’d do something nice, return the favour.’

Hutch thought about that for a minute and then decided that Starsky must mean how they cheered each other up after a heartbreak of some kind. Like the time he cooked Starsky a meal after he lost his ex-girlfriend. Yeah, they did that sort of thing quite a lot so he nodded. 

‘So we getting something to eat, I’m hungry.’

‘Yeah, I hope you don’t mind I ordered something for you, should be ready soon.’

‘As long as it’s healthier than the belly busting stuff you call food, I’m easy.’ 

‘No, it’s something I think you’ll enjoy.’

Hutch raised his glass to clink with Starsky’s. So far his friend had thought of everything, including a cold beer ready for him to drink.

‘S’it okay?’ Starsky asked.

‘You kiddin’ I think this is the best vegetarian lasagne I’ve ever had.’ Hutch enthused and smiled wide at Starsky. 

Starsky smiled back pleased. 

‘Yours okay?’ Hutch asked.

‘Yeah, best steak I’ve had in ages.’ 

They ate in silence and after dessert they talked, joked, and lapsed into comfortable silences in between. Enjoying the jukebox music. Huggy had recently updated it to a new flashier machine. 

Starsky excused himself to go to the bathroom and when he returned he went to the jukebox and selected a song, then went over to Hutch and held out a hand and said, ‘Dance with me?’

Hutch would normally have been too embarrassed to agree but it was nearly closing time and there was no one but them there. Huggy would let them stay as long as they wanted he knew.

‘Okay.’ Hutch said a little shyly, taking Starsky’s hand.

Hutch leaned his head on Starsky’s shoulder as they moved around in the limited space. Humming along to the song.

Starsky leaned back for a moment with his arms still around Hutch. 

‘He’s telling her what I want to say to you.’ Starsky said eyes full of sincerity.

‘I’m not a woman Starsky.’ Hutch said with some annoyance, he didn’t like being put in the female role, not that there was anything wrong with femininity but he was a man and it was bad enough that he’d conceded to letting Starsky lead.

‘Of course you’re not and you know that’s not what I mean. I’m trying to say you’re beautiful. You look wonderful tonight Hutch. And when we’re out together everyone does turn to see the beautiful person walking around with me. And I feel wonderful tonight Hutch and that’s because you’re here with me. Because I see the love in your eyes. And I can’t believe that you don’t know how much I love you.’ Starsky’s voice caught on the last few words.

‘Are you saying you want this to be a date Starsk, a real date? You want us to be together like a couple.’ 

‘Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying and if I haven’t made it obvious with all I’ve said and done tonight then doesn’t it mean something that I did it today.’ 

Hutch thought about that for a moment but couldn’t think of anything special about that day’s date.

‘Alright Detective I’ll fill in the piece of evidence you need to close the case. Today is exactly one year since our very first date.’

Hutch got it then ‘You mean at The Biz?’

‘The very same.’

‘Aw Starsk, that’s so sweet…but hang on what about Emilia?’ 

‘What about her? We’re more friends than anything. I haven’t been able to take dating seriously since that night with us. Nothing could top that date for me. And I realize now I don’t want that with anyone but you.’ 

Hutch was moved by his words and for a while couldn’t find his voice.

‘I think maybe we need to discuss this more privately.’ Hutch suggested.

‘Come back to my place?’ Starsky asked hopefully.

Hutch nodded and then led the way to the door, with Starsky close behind.

They were standing in Starsky’s living room face to face.

‘You remember the end of that song we were dancin’ to?’ Starsky asked.

Hutch nodded, ‘You want me to put you to bed Starsk?’ 

‘Would you? Please?’ 

Hutch moved even closer and put a hand on Starsky’s cheek, then he gently stroked it with his thumb.

‘You sure about this?’ Hutch asked.

‘Yeah, have been for a year now, never been more sure of anything in my life. What about you babe?’

Hutch’s answer was to kiss him, long and sweet.

Starsky then reached for his hand and then led him towards the bedroom. On his way he put on some music.

The beautiful voice of Roberta Flack drifted around the apartment adding to the sweetness in the air.

The two men lay half undressed on the bed, on their sides gazing at one another.

‘I always have you know.’ Starsky said letting his feelings shine through.

‘What?’ 

‘Thought the sun rose in your eyes.’

‘Aw Starsk.’ 

‘It’s true.’

‘Well I always thought you were pretty special too buddy.’

‘Thanks.’

‘What for?’

‘Everything, just everything.’

‘I should be thanking you for a wonderful evening.’ Hutch said letting the joy sparkle in his eyes.

‘It isn’t over yet; we still have the best part to come.’

‘You always were a dessert man.’

‘And you always did look good enough to eat.’

‘Wow, that’s bad buddy, you use that line on all your dates?’

‘Only the ones I was really tryna impress.’

‘Is that right?’

Starsky nodded and then lifted up his hand for Hutch to take, they entwined their fingers.

‘Then come ‘ere you amazing man.’ Hutch said and used their joined hands to pull Starsky closer.

Two sets of hands held faces and lips melted into one another and it was in that moment that both men realized that something exciting had started, something special.


End file.
